Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *Es la usas de "teni " coreta ? **vera, nos debe sutrae "keep" de "teni". nota ance ce "reteni" es un radis separada de "teni". **Como "teni" difere de "porta"? Esce on teni ance un cosa en un state, p.e. "el teni abrida la saco"? Ma donce como esta difere de "teni un revolver su la cuxin"? Definis es nesesada, de "teni", "reteni" e "manteni", e de la diferes entre los! Simon ***teni: hold, clutch, grasp, grip, clench, cling to, hold on to. ***porta: carry, bring from one place to another, move while holding, wear (clothing) ***reteni: keep, have or retain possession of, retain or reserve for use in the future, put or store in a regular place ***manteni: maintain, cause or enable (a condition or state of affairs) to continue *teni la monetas( ce es change asi) -- keep the change **reteni *teni un revolver su la cuxin-- keep a revolver under cushion. **ave, reteni, pone *do tu teni la siera ? Where do you keep your saw? **ave, pone *teni galetas ?-- keep chickens. **ave, eleva *Teni la boteca en me asentia-- Keep the shop while I'm away. **vijila, atenda, garda * atenta de teni la malada calma --attempted to keep the patient calm. **atenta calmi la cliente. nos nesesa un parola per patient. *teni un diario anial -- keep a yearly diary * teni datos finansial-- keep financial records. **reteni **O "manteni"? "Manteni" sujeste ce on ajunta ancora cosas nova a la arcivos. "Reteni" sujeste ce la arcivos es cluida, ma on no ia lansa los a via. Simon ***si * el ia es tenida pos scola-- was kept after school. **reteni * teni la enfante a via de caldera-- kept the child away from the kettle **reteni * teni un secreta-- keep a secret. **garda *** ance metaforal teni(grasp),e reteni un secreta ! *teni plu mone per emerjensia-- keep extra money for emergencies. **reteni, garda *teni se promete-- keep one's promise **manteni ---- * moneta juetin--funny money ** Me sujeste "mone sin valua" o "mone falsida". Simon *** moneta danada es sin valua . Nos ta asentua el per jua . Moneta nonvera o decorin ? ***me sujeste "mone de jua" per "play money". ("funny money" es un nom per mone falsa - counterfeit money - no per mone de jua). o "mone finjente". un otra sujeste: "mone comica" :-) ***Posable "mone strana" ta es plu bon. La sensa es "funny peculiar", no "funny ha-ha". :) ***me gusta plu "mone finjeda" ("pretend money"). ***"mone imajinal" (como en espaniol e catalan) ***Me gusta multe "mone finjeda", ma no "mone imajinal". La mone es real, el esiste; ma el no es legal usable. Simon ***me no acorda: la paper es real, ma la mone es imajinal. (me parla de "monopoly money" e simil.) ***Vera tu es coreta. Ma esce la persones no egali jeneral en se mentes la paperes e la mone ce los simboli? "Mone imajinal" sujeste plu un reserva nonesistente. Posable la difere no es tan grande como el pare. "Monopoly money" e similes ta es simple "mone de jua", me sujeste. Multe plu clar. Simon ---- * la tren derailed ? **me sujeste "vade de la ferovia" **La tren resta sur la ferovia, ma departi de la reles. Posable "salta de la reles", "libri de la reles", "departi de la reles"? Simon **me pensa ce la reles ES la ferovia ("the iron road"). ma me gusta "salta de la reles". **Me pensa ce la reles es sola un parte de la ferovia. Oce, el es clar la parte xef, ma otra partes inclui la balasto e (LFN manca asi la parola) la "sleepers/crossties". Simon **bon. me ia ajunta "salta de la reles" su "rel", e ance "reles" per "tracks (railroad)". ---- *semestre--semester **bon **ajuntada Simon **Ance trimestre = \n trimester? Simon **ajuntada ---- * mesura prosima --rule of thumb ** Me sujeste "regula jeneral". El es un regula, un gida, no un mesura. Simon **"regula jeneral" ajuntada. ---- * Dia de Grasia--thanksgiving day **eselente **me sujeste ance "Dia de Madres" e "Dia de Padres". **posable ance "Dia de Labores", "Dia de Tera", "Dia de Veteranes", "Dia de Memoria", "Dia de Valentin". otras? **Me ia ajunta tota a supra, estra "Dia de Labores". El ta es "Dia de Laboras", ma vera nos ave un problem asi, car el es un dia cuando on no labora. "Dia de labora" = "workday", "working day". Simon *Dia de Natal, Dia de Pascual, Dia de la Anio Nova. Ce es "Christmas Eve"? "La sera ante natal", ma el es vera la dia completa! Simon **me pensa de natal e pascual no nesesa la "dia de..." per "christmas eve" on pote dise "la sera..." o "la dia..." me pensa de "eve" como "evening", ma me comprende persones diferente difere! ---- * potential criminal ? **posable un criminal *** vijili la criminal posable ? O criminal propensa o criminal tendente ? *** Ce vos pensa de "la posable criminal"? Acel es: la personnom posableaverbo criminalajetivo. Simon ***me sujeste "el ce es posable un criminal...". per la otra sinifia "el ce tende a criminalia..." no teme frases longa, seniores! ***Me no teme frases longa, ma me teme espresas pesos! Si me ta scrive un novela en LFN, me ta desira usa espresas corta e rapida per teni la interesa de la lejor. Me sujeste un parola nova ("eventual"?) per esta sinifia comun. Simon ***es vera tre sinifias asi: un person ci es posable un criminal; un person ci va es un criminal; un person ci pote deveni un criminal. me sujestes: "criminal posable"; "criminal futur"; e "criminal potential". "potential" es, natural, un parola nova, ma con lias a "pote". ***Eselente. Simon ** Nos ta trata "pote" como regulal ce dona "potable"= relata a el ci pote es ! "un danjer potable " ! **Nos ia fa ja esta discute! X-able = able to be X-ed. "Posable" no sinifia "able to be been". Me suposa ce nos pote jenera un usa transitiva per "es" (= cause to be), e donce "esable" ta es "able to be caused to be", ma esta ta es multe nonnatural. Simil, tu sujeste de "potable" ta sinifia "able to be made possible" — la idea de posablia es ja en "pote", donce "potable" ta repete el, confusante. "Posable" es un parola bela! Simon **tu dole me serebro. ---- *Irac liberated by the ''then '' president Bush ? **Irac librida par Bush, la presidente a acel tempo ** bon. ance Irac librida par Bush, la presidente alora; Irac librida par la alora presidente Bush ? **"La presidente alora" es oce (la mesma construi como "la presidente a acel tempo"). Me no gusta "la alora presidente": la sintatica no vade. Simon **me sujeste "Irac es librida par Bush, ce ia es la presidente alora" es la plu bon. **Me ta cambia "ce" a "ci", e pone "alora" pos "es". Me es interesada: per ce tu opina ce un sufrase es asi plu bon ce un descrive simple? Simon **me gusta a tota tempo sufrases (e otra frases "pesos") plu ce "descrives simple" per ce me vide los como plu clar e esata. esta ia es la idea orijinal per lfn: resta prosima a un creol. **Interesante. Me no ia conose ce la creoles usa multe sufrases. Me ia pensa ce los preferi la frases simple. Me trova ce "la casa de me nase" es plu clar e natural e bela ce "la casa en ce me ia nase", an si la varia con la sufrase es plu clar e esata. Como tu dise, la situa clari multe. Simon **tu es coreta: creoles preferi frases simple. ma la sufras es sola un paso de un frase simple: el reteni la strutur do la frase simple. cuando nos redui un frase o sufrase a un ajetivo, me cexa! ---- *nova rica--newly rich. **bon *volta la governa--overthrow **suverti es ja "overthrow" *detestable--detestable **per ce nos ave "detesta" cuando nos ave "odi"? me sujeste sutrae "detesta". per "detestable", me sujeste "odable". ** tu ia intende odia e odiable ? **natural. **Me acorda ce nos no nesesa "detesta". Simon **oce: me va sutrae el.